An autumn story
by crayziexanime
Summary: [KakaSaku] She stays outside to watch the leaves of the autumn for hours. I tell her that autumn isn't going anywhere for another month, and to come back inside. But how was I suppose to know she was going to fall into a coma the very next day? R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It's as simple as that.

**A/N: Oh my gosh, this is my very first Naruto fic! I just got into this anime and I've been dying to write my own fic about it! Well, my favorite character is Kakashi and I love it when he's romantic! There's a lot of him and Iruka paired up, but I'm not much of a yaoi fan. Please review after reading!**

-THINGS YOU'LL NEED TO KNOW TO READ THIS FIC-

1. Kakashi is 25 years old.

2. Sakura is 17 years old. (so they're only 8 years apart)

3. Naruto and Sasuke left the Konoha Village.

4. Sakura's parents are dead.

**Chapter 1: The silent beginning**

_"Autumn. The one season that I find to be my favorite…it's the one time of the year everything starts to change….getting prepared for the harsh winter…green leaves changing to the colors of orange, red and yellow….who can hate the smell of the moist leaves filling the air as it gracefully falls to the ground? Right this moment, I am enjoying all the things I just thought about in my mind…my eyes are closed, filling my nostril with the smell of the leaves. It's too bad autumn is the shortest season when I love it so much…."_

The pink haired woman takes a deep breath and holds it for a while.

_"I wish no one would disturb this feeling- no, this silence….that's all I ask for…"_

As soon as she made her wish silently in her mind, she felt an ever so gentle hand touch her shoulder.

"Sakura."a firm voice called out.

Her eyes opened slowly releasing her breath quietly at the same time. She knew who was touching her shoulder, for the voice was too familiar too forget.

"Kakashi sensei….can I stay out here for a while longer? I promise to go back inside soon…." Sakura spoke in the softest voice.

He couldn't help but to give a small smile under his mask. She may have grown to look and act more mature, but deep inside, she was still a child at heart. "It's getting colder each day, don't you agree?"

Sakura nodded. Kakashi wondered why Sakura seemed a bit sad and quiet during autumn. He knew she liked this season, so why didn't she look as happy and cheerful? He guessed that he would never know the heart of a teenage girl.

"Kakashi sensei?" Kakashi slightly looked down and saw the top of his former student's head. He was still much taller than her even if she has grown.

Sakura's eyes were fixed to the leaves on the trees, swaying from the wind. "Why does everyone leave at this time of year?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrows a bit, he was confused at what she just asked. "I'm afraid I don't understand your question Sakura." He replied back flatly after thinking for a few moments.

"Hmm…." Sakura slowly turned her whole body to face her former teacher. She put on a smile, but it seemed like it was going to face quickly. "If Kakashi sensei doesn't know, I don't think anyone would…."her voice had a tiny feeling of teasing, yet still calm and sad.

All Kakashi could do was look at her with a bit of a puzzled expression. What was he supposed to say? Until now, he was the one who gave advices to this young girl, now he was completely speechless. Sakura let out a quiet laugh. "I'm only kidding….that question wasn't logical or answerable…sorry for asking in the first place…."

"Let's go back inside now…autumn's not disappearing tomorrow, you still have another month left to watch it." Kakashi spoke as he turned around and started to walk. "I'm not so good at having conversations such as this one, so you should ask your parents about things like these."

Soon after, he knew Sakura was following right behind him, because he could hear footsteps rustling the leaves on the ground. But he could've sworn he heard her say something a second ago, ever so quietly. He just barely heard it, but Kakashi knew his ears wouldn't lie. He was positive he heard her say something of…..

"I don't have any parents…."

**A/N: My eyes are hurting! Its midnight here when I finished writing this first chapter! I know this chapter is short, was this is more of a prologue. Now, I really need you guys to review! Please?**


End file.
